


What happened to your sword?

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Midnight Memories [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But I gave in to sleep and am posting it now, Hope you like, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Role playing game classes, Stream Team, the mad queen - Freeform, this morning at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: "A rock monster ate it..."





	What happened to your sword?

**Author's Note:**

> So the midnight writing bug hits again! I wrote it this morning so be warned if it looks off.But either way I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is the same world as " The End(is where we begin again)",as this probably happened on the journey at least once.
> 
> Just in case you forgot,here are their classes:  
> Jeremy-Brawler/Warrior  
> Matt:Thief  
> Mica:Cleric  
> Trevor:Dark Mage
> 
> So in the words of the wonderful Daithi De Nogla: "I hope ye enjoy"

“Jeremy!”Matt and Mica appeared as the short man cursed and glared at the large crack in the wall, “We heard fighting!”

 

“I...That was a thing that just happened,wow”he was kind of stunned,as he looked at them, “Um...So yeah guys.There was a fight just now”

 

“Okay...”They were a bit confused but then Matt noted the disarray of his friend and did a mental checklist of what he saw:

 

_ Alive _ .Check

 

_ Virtually Unharmed _ .Check

 

_ Sword- _

 

He groaned.

 

“Jeremy,where's your sword?”

 

“Uh...”

 

“Jeremy.Where.Is.Your.Sword?”

 

“A giant Rock Monster ate it mid battle..?”he looked so embarrassed,Matt just face palmed and Mica sighed,”It came out of nowhere! I swear!”

 

“Is it still around here?”Matt looked around, “Maybe we can get your sword back,but we have to go now”

 

“It went in there”Jeremy pointed at the small cave like crack that he had been glaring at, “Should we uh...tell Trev about this first or...?”

 

“He’ll understand”Mica stated.Jeremy looked at her and noticed she looked pleased about doing this, “So come on.Let’s go get your sword dude.Sunlight’s a wasting!”

 

She lead the way and Matt sighed,before pushing Jeremy after her as he followed, “Come on,oh brave one.Lets go”

* * *

The cave was dark and the space to enter was a tight fit especially for Jeremy and his broad shoulders.But with help from Matt,the two men made it into the area,where Mica was waiting with a light ready.

 

“Took you long enough”she teased, before pointing at a tunnel nearby, “It went down that way.You ready for a battle of need be?”

 

“Yeah”they nodded as they set out,the boys following Mica and her ball of light.

 

Eventually after what seemed to be hours of walking,they found themselves face to face with the monster.It was a large being,almost like a Dragon.Yet it wasn't.

 

It was also annoyed.

 

It roared a strange sound that made them all wince,but prepare to move.

 

“Jeremy,try and do what you can without killing yourself.We’ll fight it “Mica said as her hands burst into white hot light, “You ready Matt?”

 

“Of course”the glasses wearing thief drew his knife, “Count of three?”

 

“1”she replied 

 

“2”Jeremy supplied 

 

“...3!”the three of them moved at once,rushing the beast.

 

* * *

 

“There the hell you guys are!”it was evening when they returned to the campsite,to an annoyed Trevor sitting near a green flamed fire, “I was getting worried!”

 

“Jeremy here lost his sword”Matt stated as he moved to his bedroll and flopped onto it, “We fought a monster to get it back”

 

“It was an accident.Everything also hurts”Jeremy sat down gingerly on his own to prove his point, “So tired...”

 

“Sleep then.We have to get going in the morning”Trevor rolled his eyes as Mica joined him,watching as they took his advice. 

 

They sat there for a while,staring at the stars in comfortable silence until Trevor sighed, “We should get some rest too.Morning will come soon enough”

 

“Right “she nodded as they both got up.

 

As they did,he turned to her, “Although...You all fought a monster and you couldn't come get me?”

 

“Sorry,Trev.We would have lost it”she smiled tiredly at him, “You can get the next one,okay?”

 

“Promise?”he smiled back.

 

“Promise”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'll take requests if you want but I doubt anyone will do them but either way,have my tumblr: http://ironfirewindscript.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have a swell as hell day! :3


End file.
